lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Siege of Deathwatch
The Siege of Deathwatch was a siege conducted by FlyingGMM and AbstractEgg, acting under Montrose and Rhett, respectively. This siege marked the fall of Deathwatch, forcing its leader, PizzasWithBone, into wandering before his imprisonment the following day in the event of Brayton Jail. Background PizzasWithBone, since coming onto the server on January 25th, 2019, had promised to raid any suitable targets he came across. He made good on this promise by stealing from unprotected chests in the Prosperity League Headquarters and raiding The Water Boys' chests owned by Rhett. Both Montrose and Rhett were angry over this, and banded together against PizzasWithBone on the evening of January 26th, around 11 PM. Prelude FlyingGMM and AbstractEgg, coordinating from a voice call, decided to meet up at the forest surrounding the Bay of Tsarevets, where PizzasWithBone's pirate ship, encased in cobblestone covered in water, was docked. The only people on the server were PIzzasWithBone, FlyingGMM, and AbstractEgg. They both equipped their best gear, got strength II potions, and made their way to the rendezvous. Battle PizzasWithBone was on top of the cobblestone cube, working on further additions to it. FlyingGMM and AbstractEgg decided to split up and swim up the northern and southern side of cube, respectively. FlyingGMM drank a strength potion, swam up the water, and shot PizzasWithBone with his bow, knocking him off. When he fell into the bay below, AbstractEgg (who had not yet swum up his side of the cube) began hitting him with his sword. However, Rhett was not /f enemied with Deathwatch, and it was impossible for him to hurt PizzasWithBone in Deathwatch's territory. PizzasWithBone was frightened sufficiently to use /f home (considered cheating, especially in the middle of combat) several times, before his /f home, within the ship, was reached by FlyingGMM and AbstractEgg, who found a way in. At this point, PizzasWithBone logged out. PizzasWithBone claimed in the discord chat that his computer had crashed, conveniently at the same time when he was in combat. However, this did not address why he kept logging in to check if FlyingGMM and AbstractEgg were still there, and logging out when he saw them. Siege With PizzasWithBone logged out, his ship was left completely defenseless--the only challenge left to FlyingGMM and AbstractEgg was how to get inside. AbstractEgg discovered that PizzasWithBone had neglected to /f claim the west-facing waterfall, and that it could be blocked off. This was done, and the western wall of the cube was blown open with TNT soon afterwards. It was then realized that provisions for the raid were needed, most notably a supply of food, as AbstractEgg had none and FlyingGMM only brought enough for a short excursion. FlyinGMM set up a cantonment on a sandspit nearby, in the form of a cobblestone tower surronded by a 2-block-high dirt rampart. A furnace, complete with a system of hoppers for autocooking/smelting, was created as well, for the production of food and iron for the raid. As AbstractEgg surveyed the side of the now-exposed ship for ways of getting inside (as the ship itself was /f claimed), FlyingGMM built the cantonment and foraged food, including kelp, local wildlife, and fish. It was decided that the ship needed to be burned. Several different attempts were made, many of them failing, including putting flaming netherrack next to the claimed ship and firing fire charges into the hull. Finally, it was discovered that the exposed sails could be set alight with fire charges, and this was done. The fire spread quickly down the masts, and engulfed the entire ship. Around this time, erjan101 (who had sponsored PizzasWithBone's state, as well as built the ship) got onto the server, and stood in the burning ship, very nearly dying several times. Once the ship was burned, the chests therein were exposed. FlyingGMM and AbstractEgg fired TNT directly at the floating chests, although this was ineffective. It was decided that lava could be poured on the water, providing a solid platform for the TNT to detonate under the chests. This proved immensely successful, and the chests were soon destroyed. Loot was divided, and each went home. The entire siege lasted around 5 hours, from 11 PM-4 AM Legacy The Siege of Deathwatch provided a decisive blow against PizzasWithBone's raiding, depriving him of most of his possessions and rendering him homeless, with the final blow being delivered in the event of Brayton Jail. The cantonment built at the mouth of the Bay of Tsarevets was left standing, with a plaque on one of the ramparts describing what happened during the siege.